Zelos' Journey of Regeneration
by Sakura Wilder
Summary: CH1 UP! We all know Colette's story. Now it's Zelos' turn! Along with a new ally, Sakura and her friend Tara. This all takes place 12 years before the main events in Tales of Symphonia. Yeah there's a SakuraXZelos going on, along with YuanXKratos. It's T!
1. Prologue

This story takes place 12 years before the Original Tales of Symphonia does. New characters will be making appearances so don't so say, "Oh so-and-so wasn't in it!" It's a fanfiction, I can add who I want:p I thought that first we should start off be introducing the characters.

Zelos Wilder: (10) A young boy who lives in Meltokio with his mother Mylene. He is given the title of "Chosen" by Cruxis.

Sheena Fujibayashi: (7) A young girl who lives in the hidden village of Mizuho. She has been assigned the job of guarding the Chosen, don't let her age fool you! She is one of the most skillful ninja in all of her village!

Sakura Shimizu: (8) A young girl who lives in Meltokio. She has a crush on Zelos and has been watching him ever since. She's Sheena's rival-in-love.

Seles: (4) A young girl who lives in Meltokio with her Half-Elf mother. She is Zelos' childhood friend.

Yuan: (?) A man who has given Zelos his oracle. His origins are unknown.

Kratos: (?) Another member of Cruxis who guards the Chosen. His origins are unknown.

Mithos: (?) The leader of Cruxis. His origins are unknown.

Martel: (?) Another member of Cruxis. She is the sister of Mithos and she is also Yuan's fiancée.

Mylene Wilder: (32) A beautiful woman who lives in Meltokio. She is the mother of Zelos.

Seles' Mother: (27) A Half-Elf who lives in Meltokio with her daughter. Her motives at this point are unknown.

Pope: (--) He works for the Church of Martel.

King: (--) The King of Meltokio.

Tara Kokubunji: (7) Sakura's best friend.

Got all that? Well, let's light this candle! (In the next chapter . . . ;)


	2. Becoming the Chosen

Zelos ran down the stairs. "Bye mom, I'm off to get the oracle!" He said waving at his mother. He shut the door. Mylene frowned. "Good bye, son." Zelos happily ran down the streets of Meltokio. Sakura was secretly following him by hiding behind houses, bushes, and what-not.

Zelos entered the castle. The king stood up from his golden and red leathered throne. He slowly approached Zelos. "Are you ready to accept the oracle and become Tethe'alla's new chosen?" He asked. Zelos nodded with a big smile on his face. The king turned to his left. "Sheena, come here, please." He ordered moving his hand in a forward motion. A girl wearing ninja like clothes, dark puple hair like the night, and amber eyes that gleamed with determination came out from behind the pillar she was currently hiding behind. She bowed to Zelos. "My name is Sheena Fujibayashi and I'm going to be accompanying you on your journey of regeneration." She said in a very casual manner. The King steeped forward. "You two may leave now." He said heading back to his throne.

The two exited from the castle. Sakura peeked around the pillar when she heard the doors open. When she saw the two together her eyes went wide. "Why is Zelos-Kun with that girl?!" She screeched loudly so that everyone in Meltokio could hear. Zelos noticed Sakura hiding behind the pillar. As soon as their eyes met she immediately turned around with a cherry-red face. She felt her heart racing like a race car. Zelos stuck his face in front of Sakura's face. When Sakura peeked to see if he had left she noticed how close he was to her face. She stayed silent for awhile and blinked a few times. Then suddenly she screamed really loud and pierced everyone's ears in the entire town, then Sakura's and Zelos' heads smacked into one anothers. The two fell on the ground and saw nothing but stars.

-----cho-----sen------oka------cho------Chosen, are you okay? The voice sounded familiar but at the same time, unfamiliar as well. Zelos slowly opened his eyes and saw Sheena but, she was spinning around. Zelos sat up but then fell back down. "Are you okay? What's wrong Chosen?" Asked Sheena alittle worried. Zelos put his right hand on his forehead. "I feel dizzy." He answered with a some-what whinny voice, not annoying whinny, just whinny, like whimperish. Sheena noticed that Zelos' face was tomato red, and that he was breathing rather heavily. Zelos started to cry. "No don't cry, allow me to get your mother." Sheena ran down the stairs.

When Sheena got downstairs she didn't find one person in the house. She did just what a little girl her age would do, she got teary eyed, but being as tough as she is she quickly shook it off and wiped away her tears and ran back up the stairs.

Sheena walked over to Zelos. "Please forgive me I could not find your mother anywhere in the house." Zelos forced a smile then responded, "It's okay, mother is never home anyway." Sheena looked hurt as those words came out of Zelos' mouth.

Sheena noticed something shine on Zelos' chest. It was shining gold with a magnificent emerald colored crystal mounted on the gold. Sheena looked surprised as she finally realized what it was. "_No! They attached his Cruxis Crystal while he was unconscious?! He could die from that!" _

"Chosen One, we need to go to the Tower of Salvation so we can make you better!" Sheena stuck out her hand to Zelos, then he nodded and grabbed her hand.

When they got outside Sakura was standing close by. She blushed furiously as she approached the two. "C, can I g, go with you t, too?" She stared at her feet then blushed more until she was redder then a fire truck. Zelos gave her a soft smile. "Okay." She looked up from her feet with a surprised visage. "Really? It's okay?" She asked amazed. Zelos nodded still smiling. "Thank you so much Ze---er, I mean, Chosen One!" She bowed with her face still red.

When they arrived at the Tower of Salvation Yuan was standing near the gate. "Are you Tethe'alla's chosen?" Zelos nodded weakly. "Is something wrong? You look sick." Sheena ran up to the blue-haired seraphim in a rage, while Sakura blushed crazily holding up her beloved chosen. "This is your doing! You attached his Cruxis Crystal while he was unconscious!" Sheena was in a hot rage of furry at this point. Yuan sighed. "I understand. I'll help him."

The group walked up the long staircase leading to the Cruxis high-order. "Set the Chosen over in that chair over there please." Said Yuan pointing to the wodden chair. Sakura helped Zelos on the chair then walked away. "W, wait." Sakura looked back at the weak chosen. "Would you… hold my hand?" Sakura blushed then cupped Zelos' shaking hand.

Yuan walked over holding a bunch to various doctor tools. Then he strapped down Zelos' hands with the worn out leather restraints that were attached to the chair. He carefully rolled up Zelos' right sleeve. "Chosen One, can you cast magic?" Yuan asked pulling out a syringe. Zelos shook his head. "I will inject you with elven blood, which will allow you to cast magic."

Zelos squeezed Sakura's hand tightly. Yuan aimed the needle at Zelos' vein. Zelos' eyes went wide in terror and his body started to shake violently. Sakura got a great look of concern on her face. "Are you alright Chosen One?" She asked. "I can't stand needles. I'm scared." As the needle got closer Zelos got more and more frightened to the point where tears were running from his eyes. "STOP IT!!" He started fidget his arms.

Sakura put her hand to her heart sorrowfully and started to sob for she had never seen Zelos like this before.

Yuan missed Zelos' vein and cut his arm instead spilling blood onto the cold hard ground. Yuan looked surprised. "No!" Sheena and Sakura's eyes went wide. Zelos screamed at the top of his lungs.

Sakura watched Zelos as if she was completely helpless and unable to help him. She suddenly got unfound confidence and hugged and traumatized chosen. "Zelos please calm down! I don't want to see you like this! It hurts my heart to see you sad or in pain! Because I have very strong feelings for you!" Sakura hugged Zelos tighter with tears streaming from her eyes. Zelos hugged the pink-haired girl back. "I'm sorry." Sakura smiled gently and warmly accepting the young chosen's apology.

Yuan patched up Zelos and gave him the injections. Then sent everyone back to Meltokio on a machine known as a 「Ray-Bird」which was one of the main ways of transportation on 「Tethe'alla」. Although it doesn't always agree with people.

Sakura had a big bright smile on her face. "Well, the important part is that Zelos-Kun is safe!" Sheena looked at Sakura questioningly. "Zelos-Kun?" Sakura looked away embarrassed. "I mean Chosen One." She said scratching her cheek.

_To Be Continued . . ._


End file.
